Happy Anal Friends
by SANDMAN78308
Summary: If you have no sense of humour, or you are a dickless sewer wank, I'd advise you don't read this
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny day in Happy Tree Town, the birds were singing, the friends were playing, and some general other stuff (AKA shit no one cares about)

So that's when Flippy was walking down the street when he saw Flaky "Flaky! I need to talk" "No! GO AWAY!" Flaky pushed him aside.

Flippy was very upset at this, going so far he was Forever Alone, he then baaaaaaaaaaaaaaawed like a little girl and flipped out, for no apparent reason. He got out his "Bowie" knife and stabbed Lammy right in the fucking face "You haven't appeared in an episode for a very fucking long time, therefore you are no use to the fandom anymore"

However Mr. Dildo-I MEAN Pickles sneaks up behind "Evil" and strangles him.

Meanwhile…

Flaky was at home masturbating to scat porn when suddenly a knock at the door interrupted her fap session. "This better be fucking important" she said ti herself, when she stopped.

"NO! I must retain composure…You're meant to be really shy…Fuck" She opened the door and saw Lumpy "Hello miss Flaky! I heard you needed your fridge to be washed and you would give me a cabbage as a present"

"Oh yes! Do come in" Flaky invited him, to which he happily set foot in her house, it was a nice little place.

As he entered the kitchen she snuck up behind him and slit his throat, she then rubbed the blood down to her vaginal regions and began to finger fuck herself with his blood.

As she came, Cuddles came in and saw the horrific site before him and screamed "Oh my God you killed Lumpy"

And Giggles suddenly popped up and shouted "YOU BASTARD"

* * *

This is one fanfic series I plan to complete, but where is the story you ask? Well actually, it's Flakys sick fuckery, that's how!


	2. Invalid Chapter Title

After last nights little incident (and many more sex sessions from countless fan boys) Flaky groggily woke up to a rainy day, so instead of going out, she went on face book, and posted some completely unnecessary shit.

'H WUT U UP 2!' she typed, a festive Cuddles replied with 'I M FENE' suddenly both their computers blew up and killed them due to the fact they were typing incomprehensible messes of the English dictionary.

John Cleese: And now, for something completely different.

Psycho Killer: The floor room cuts.

Nutty woke up to a rainy day himself (not a coincidence, it just likes to rain there) and saw his cellmate, holding his breakfast when all of a sudden, he saw sugar

"OMG MY SUGREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE I MUST THE :SJKLAHSUI:ANHDUFcbnjiupihyUIP|HPIYO:UHO(_y"

So Nutty did what any rational person would do, and strangle his cellmate for the tasty treat, but little did he know, there was a homosexual in there to. A German Squirrel thing approached Nutty and unzipped his pants.

"(In German since I'm to much of a lazy fuckwad to do it right) I vant to see your penis before I fuck you"

Nutty went "Huh?"

The Squirrel caught on and said some things in English, albeit not very good things "Well we are stuck in Jail together and it is no good to be the bottom of the food chain, so I vant to rape you"

"Nutty said "No way" and brought in Deadliving, Deadliving did what was natural, and that was take a big shit in his German Squirrel (I won't name it because the police will cum on to me)


	3. iluiolgyiofyuiogy8o

"Thank you so much Flaky for inviting me" "It's alright Flippy…I love you"

Flippy went over to Flaky's when her evil side named Failky caused all that havoc back in chapter one, she got out a bottle of Viagra and asked Flippy to take her.

"Wait…I thought you were a girl…" "I am! But I'm also a boy" "I love you anyway!"

At this point some retard Flippy Flaky fan girl couldn't handle all the semi-crude and consequential details of their little "session" which hadn't served to the stories purpose, thus meaning that they never happened.

John Cleese: And now for something completely…Rubbish

John then died in 1992 and his body wasn't found until 2029, it was found in a cup of coffee.

Nutty was invited to look after Cub, he loved Cub so much, cleaning him, changing his diapers, loving him like a son.

Even though he didn't have one.

Sadly though, Pop was not there but, Nuttys crush….Splendid. I am afraid I cannot write out the following scenes as I would have to bump this story up to a K+ rating, so if you'll excuse me, here is some non-violent family friendly stuff.

Cuddles went on stage with Toothy, to whom a few minutes ago were kissing, they both went on stage and did a re-run version of Sesame street.

"Hello Cuddles, WHERE THE HELL IS MY COMPUTER" Flaky yelled

"I dunno" Cuddles quipped.

"I have it" I said

"OH YOU DO DO YOU?" Said Flaky

"Yes" I said

"GIVE IT BACK"I said "NO"

I then killed them and married Cub.

And to this day…Sandman is forever….A gay nigger.


	4. teh edn

"Yo guys" said Cuddles, walking in with his guitar.

"Yeah Cuddles?" Said Toothy tuning his bass.

"What the fuck now Cuddles?" said Handy preparing his drum set (fucking ironic, huh?)

"Lets go on stage already" said Nutty in a falsetto voice.

They all walked out onto stage to play their music for the night for the annual Happy Tree Children Abuse Concert.

"Alright' Nutty said, with mild feedback from the mic' we are gonna play a few songs tonight we hope you enjoy"

(Bass solo intro)

This song is called…Child Abuse is Funny

I like to beat kids

I like to beat cunts

My most fun

Comes from snapping kids thumbs

I hate kids

I hate cunts

The only thing you're good for

Is eating my gunk

I kicked the pregnant woman at birth

And she got a reatrd

I beat it everyday and every night

And I think it's funny

Child Abuse…IsChild Abuse…Is

Child Abuse…Is

Funny

The audience were screaming boo until a random comet killed them all.

Anyway this is the end of the story, Goodbye.

EMOTICON TIME

=3 :3 X3 J =) L =( XD :D D: 3 :3 :p :l :] :} :{ :[ O_O o_o O_o o_O :O :o :S :\


End file.
